George Newton
George Newton is a Character from Beethoven (film). He is the husband of Alice Newton, the father of Ryce, Ted and Emily, the brother of Richard Newton, the brother-in-law Beth Newton and uncle of Brennan and Sara. Beethoven He is first seen comming out of his house just a newspaper boy arrives and throws the newspaper to him scattering them much to his surprise and he gathers them. Beethoven the Saint Bernard dog follows him without George noticing him. George looks at his watch it's already 7:00 AM and goes to the kitchen. Beethoven climbs upstairs to George's youngest daughter Emily Newton. She wakes up and shows Beethoven to George who was stuned to see the puppy on her hands and let her and her other kids Ted and Ryce to play with it by the backyard. Later he agrees to keep the puppy and decides what name he will call. Emily plays Ludwig van Beethoven music. George then names him Beethoven. George starts to get trouble with Beethoven and he starts messing the house up and making fun of him. He returns from work seeing his footprints leading to his bedroom and accidentally touches his drool and growls at Beethoven who is sleeping in his bed. Beethoven then wriggles himself to dry splashing George with drool. While he is ready to go to work Beethoven eats his breakfast and ends up getting his pants covered in drool. He works in a aircon freshener company with his friends Brad and Brie. After work as Brad and Brie leaves he jumps with joy. After Beethoven helps Ryce talks to her crush Mark and later Ted getting bullied by three school bullies just outside his house and he scared them away by growling maniacally at them. Later night Beethoven secretly sneaks to the house and watch TV but he leaves when George goes to turn it off and went to his bed. George lays down beside him and he starts to lick him until Alice his wife tells him it's his dog with him. He screams and Beethoven runs back to his doghouse with George chasing him revealing to him the hole where Beethoven able to sneak out to George. As George finishes lectures him the fountain of water opens wetting him and he goes back to bed. The next day George brings Beethoven to a dog vet named Herman Varnick for a check up. Later He and alice are at the aircon freshener company talking to Brad and Brie and invites them to a barbeque. After Emily falls into the babysitter's pool and Beethoven saves her who able to escape from his cage due to the hole where he goings out is blocked by George and Alice fired the babysitter he tells her it was an accident but she don't believe him while preparing the barbeque. Beethoven ruins the barbeque by chasing after Brad's ball which Brad throws for him due to the leash tied on the table and chairs dragging Brad and Brie with him and George chases them. Later night George was very upset over Beethoven's antics and he tells Alice who sits beside him that he really don't like his dog and he must leave. They argue over Brad and Brie who insults her and the kids before she goes to bed. Unknown to them Ted, Ryce and Emily are listening from the door they make run to their bed just as Alice enters the room. The next day Dr. Varnick visits the Newtons and they show him to where Beethoven is resting. Varnick greets Beethoven and he begins to cut his scoff cloth and pours fake blood on it then some on Beethoven's face. Emily sees this Varnick hitting Beethoven and alerts Ted and Ryce who are playing to Beethoven's danger. Beethoven then attacks Varnick wrestling each other. Alice sees this and alerts George and they stop Beethoven from attack Varnick. Varnick tells them that he bite me and have to get to sleep or will press charges. Emily protest that the attack was fate and she tells them what happened. They did not believe her. Later after Varnick left Alice comforts the kids who are crying due to Beethoven to be euthanized. George then goes to Beethoven who still in his cage and he remembered when he was a child his father took their family dog to the vet to be euthanized and he never forgave him. As George and Beethoven leaves for Varnick's office Ted and Ryce chase them and Emily tried to chase them but Alice stops her. Ryce and Ted watch them driving away. While on the way to Varnick's office George discovers his own affections for Beethoven. Varnick greets him after putting cast on his arm and he leaves Beethoven to him. George then starts to fear on his children will hate him for now for taking Beethoven to be destroyed like he hate his father. When he returns home with the empty collar and leash his children are in the dining room with Alice they look at him and leave the table rather remain with him and Emily calls him a "dogkiller". Unknown to George not realizing that he was been tricked so that Varnick brings Beethoven into his secret lab. Later night after recognizing the children's sadness and having a conversation with Alice in which she suggests that they believe their own daughter, George reluctantly agrees to speak to Dr. Varnick again. Later they go to Varnick's office to invetigate the incident further. Dr. Vanick claims that Beethoven is been destroyed. Ryce breaks in and Varnick stops her from entering. George grabs his arm telling to get you hands off my daughter and notices his arm has no bite marks. Emily shouts George that he was lying. Ryce goes to the cages to see Beethoven is not there. Varnick tells them to leave. George realized that he is been tricked and double cross and demands where his dog. Varnick threatens them to have arrest for assaulting. George punches him. Later in the phonebooth just in the other side of the road George tells the cops that Varnick has no bite marks on his arm then follows Varnick to his lab. Varnick prepares some of the syringe he orders his men Harvey and Vernon to bring Beethoven and another dog and destroy the other dogs. Beethoven breaks free but is captured by Harvey and Vernon. As Varnick was about to shoot Beethoven George crashes through the skylight and lands on Harvey and Vernon freeing Beethoven. Varnick comments George that he should not come here. As he was about to shoot the two with a sad face. Spot Beethoven's friend who helped escaped Beethoven earlier and been recaptured while gathering thrash bites Varnick causing him to scream and fires a shot in the air. Ted hears this and starts the car and rams it through the gate and launches the syringe into Varnick sedating him. Alice chases them while calling the cops. George and his family then frees the captive dogs and Ted notices Harvey and Vernon escaping and orders the dogs to chase them. Harvey and Vernon escapes into the Junkyard and begins taunting Beethoven and the others dogs then a pack of Dobermans steps in who were guarding the yard and maim them. Some time later after Varnick and his men are arrested and indicted for their crimes George takes a new liking to Beethoven. Beethoven becomes a hero and United State's national dog. George answers the phone it was Mark and wants talk to Ryce much to her excitement. George and Alice say goodnight to Beethoven and the other dogs they rescued. He often spends romantic times with Alice. Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Romantic love Category:ChildrenCh Category:Children